Forbidden Love
by Larxene-loves-axel
Summary: Larxene loves Axel and he loves her back, but the rules set forth say that they can't love. But what happens when two other couples fall in love?
1. Meeting

I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any characters related to Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

Larxene sat on the couch reading "Marquis de sade"

Larxene sat on the couch reading "Marquis de sade". It was almost lime for people to start going to bed which meant it was about time to meet Axel. He agreed to meet her once everyone was off to bed by the couch.

**20 minutes later**

Larxene looked over at the clock. 9:45 PM. How much longer until he would show up? Most people would be dead asleep by 9:30. At that moment the door opened and Axel walked in.

"You're late."

"Sorry Larxene. Vexen was bothering me."

"Oh, about what?"

"You will find out sooner or later," Axel said as she put her book down.

"Sit down," Larxene said and he obeyed. "So what do you need to talk to me about?"

"Well… Something really big. I don't know how to say it because I have never had to say it before."

"Just go ahead and tell me," Larxene said leaning over to him. "It can't be that big of an issue."

"Well, it is. It could get at least one of us kicked out of the Organization if not killed."

"Oh, that big," Larxene looked down. "I have an issue about that big as well."

"Really, tell me."

"No, you tell me first."

"How about at the same time," Axel said.

"Sure," Larxene said closing her eyes.

They both took a deep breath and let it out at the same time.

"I love you."


	2. Confessions

I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any characters related to Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

Larxene opened her eyes wide

Larxene opened her eyes wide. She couldn't just believe she just heard Axel say that he loved her. Maybe she heard him wrong. He couldn't have just said that he loved her and she couldn't believe she just said that she loved him. Nobodies don't have hearts and that means they can't love.

"Did you just say you loved me?" Axel said looking her in the eyes.

"Yes, I think I did. Did you say the same?"

"Yes and I mean it."

"You love me?" Larxene said confused.

"Yes. I have liked you ever since I meet you. I didn't want to say anything about it, but over time I have come to love you. Now I feel like I have to tell you. So here I am sitting down with you telling you how much I love you and how much I would want to be with you the rest of my life," Axel said looking at her.

Larxene couldn't believe what she was hearing. Here was a guy who loved her for who she was and not for sex. Or was he coming up with some nice and fine story just to get sex from her?

"May I ask you a serious question, Axel?"

"Sure," Axel said with a confused look on his face.

"Please tell me the truth. Are you really in love with me or are you just trying to have sex with me?"

"Larxene, I haven't EVER thought about having sex with you, but now that you mention it, you must have a nice body," Axel said with a smile on his face.

"AXEL!" Larxene screamed.

"I am so sorry Larxene. I didn't mean it like that," Axel said as he dropped his head. "I guess I will go to bed now."

"No. Don't go please," Larxene said as Axel stood up. "I want you to stay."

Axel turned around and looked at her. Her expression was still a little mad, but her eyes showed something totally different. Maybe that was the look of love.

"I guess I could stay if you want me to," Axel said sitting back down.

"Good," Larxene said as she hugged him. "Just please don't get mad at me."

"Why would I get mad at you?" Axel said with a laugh.

"I mean it."

"I mean it t…" Axel got cut off when Larxene pressed her mouth to his.

Axel's eyes went wide with shock as he looked at her. Of all things this was one of the last five he expected her to do.

Axel wrapped his arms around her and kissed back. Larxene took that as a sign and pressed her tongue to his lips seeing if he would let it in and he did. His lips parted and his tongue met hers with pleasure.

Larxene closed her eyes and let him kiss her. Is this what love was like? To have the person you would die for in your arms kissing you? To be care-free around that person? To forget about all the rules that have been set forth and do what you want? If this isn't true love, what is?

Axel pulled back from Larxene to catch his breath.

"What brought that on?" he asked looking at her.

Larxene opened her eyes. "I don't know. I just felt like I had to do it."

"You do know that we have to be careful and only see each other when everyone else is asleep."

"I know, because Ansem said 'It is forbidden to love anyone unless it is him.' I know we have to be careful, but Axel, I… I… I don't care if I get caught. If I get caught, all I have to do is make him believe that I was playing you for the fun of it and make him believe that I would play anyone. If you get caught, it will be different. There is really nothing you could say, but I hate her guts and I was just making her feel wanted."

"I think that you would get off easier, but you might have to prove to him that you will play anyone. That I don't want to happen."

"What do you mean?"

"Anaem might have you 'play' with some of the other guys in the Organization including himself. Some of those guys you don't want to mess with. Some of them might force you to have sex with them. Some of them might hurt you, Larxene. I don't want you to have to go through that. I don't think I will ever be able to forgive myself if that happens to you because I would have been the one who put you up to it for telling you the truth. The truth is I love you and will do anything for you. If you want me to strip and pole dance for you, I will. If you want me to have sex with a guy, I will. I will do ANYTHING that you want me to do to prove that I love you."

"So if I asked you to have sex with me, would you?"

Axel's eyes went big. "Why would you ask for that?"

"To see if you would leave me after that?"

"Larxene, if you want me to leave, I will. If you want sex, I… I… I guess I will do that too. I didn't think that you would say that, but if that's what you want, just tell me."

Larxene looked him deep in the eyes. "If you promise to never leave me no matter what happens, I would like for you to have sex with me."

"Larxene, I will NEVER leave you unless you want me to leave you and if for some strange odd reason you find another guy, please just tell me the truth because I told you the truth."

"I promise Axel. Now will you have sex with me?"

"If that's what you truly want."


End file.
